The Immortals
by TeganCooper1998
Summary: Ever finds herself unconcious, and Damen says he will stay with her in the hospital for testing, no matter how much danger he is in.
1. Falling unconcious

Damon took my hand. He had been teaching himself to be able to hold my hand without him dying. He led me into a room filled with old artefacts and prophecies. I didn't understand wha he was doing, or why he was doing this. We were walking around looking at all the artefacts. They were beautiful. They were mostly jewels, but I could see the occasional prophecy. Damon would sometimes spin me round, like I was a ballerina in a jewellery box. He made me feel amazing, and I knew we still had to get the potion back, so Damon could drink it and could hold my hand without being at the risk of dying. It wasn't just a risk. In fact it wasn't a risk at all. It was fact. If he held my hand for more than a second, he would die. He had taught himself how to hold my hand by wearing a white glove. The glove felt strange against my pale white skin, but it would do until he had the potion.

We wandered around the artefacts and prophecies. I was mesmerised at the beauty of the jewels, and the way the prophecies were lade out. But of course, nothing could ever last. I heard, or we heard, footsteps echoing down the corridor. I pulled Damon away from the glass cases and began to run, losing his grasp from his hand. I didn't feel safe without his touch, but I know Damon would only walk away from the danger, and not run. So thats when things got worse. I slipped and fell on a piece of glass that was on the floor. I didn't know how it got there, it wasn't there when we first entered the enchanting hall. I fell unconcious.

I felt a warm hand against my cold skin. I opened my eyes and saw Damon sat on the edge of my hospital bed, just waiting to look into my eyes. I looked into Damon's eyes back. The doctor walked into the hospital room I was in and told me some bad news.

'You have soime serious head traumas. You will not be able to leave the hospital for a couple of weeks, so we can examine you.' said the doctor.

I sat up hurridly. I didn't know whether to laugh if this was a joke, or cry because it was real. So I did neither. I sat there without speaking. But all I could think about is the danger Damon could get into, whether he stayed in the hospital with me, or went back to his house until I was released from the hospital.

After the doctor left the room, I started to cry. Damon wiped my tears away and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

'Everything will be okay' he said. 'I'm staying here with you, no matter how much danger I'm in.'


	2. Losing Damen

2 weeks had past. Surely they had to let me out now? The doctor strided into my room and said 'You're free to go.' I literally jumped out of my bed and got dressed into my clothes as quickly as possible.  
>'Take it easy', said the doctor and Damen at the same time, 'You still have slight head trauma and you will be a bit shaky on your feet'<br>I didn't care. As long as I could go home, I was happy as I could ever be. I ran to Damen and hugged him. He kissed me softly on the forehead, without actually touching the skin. It still wasn't safe for him to touch my skin properly. But I knew one day, it would be.

Me and Damen walked (almost) hand in hand to the car, in which he proceeded to drive us home.  
>'It's so good to be back up on my feet again, you really don't know how amazing it is' I beamed.<p>

Damen laughed his little laugh and carried on driving until we reached his house. He opened the door for me, and twirled me round, like I was a princess. Damen was such an amazing person. He never failed to impress me, and he said everything and anything he liked about me in front of his friends. He was perfect and I could never leave his side, well, I never wanted to leave his side. But now, he'd gone. He'd left me. Everytime I pulled away from Damen, he said 'You left me'. But now he has left me. And I don't know why. I have a feeling it was Roman who made him go, and I had to think of a way to get Damen back... before it was too late.


End file.
